ben_0fandomcom-20200215-history
Heatblast
Heatblast is the Omnitrix's DNA sample of a Pyronite from the planet-like star Pyros. Appearance Ben as Heatblast Heatblast is a magma-based lifeform whose body is composed of a bright inner magma body covered by a dark red or brown rocks. As a fire-based entity, his body radiates high amounts of heat. His feet has a slight oval-like design with only two toes and one back toe. In Tourist Trap, it is shown that Heatblast's tongue is made of fire. Four year old Heatblast looks the same as ten year old Heatblast in the original series, but with a much thinner body, oversized head and much higher-pitched voice. In Ultimate Alien, Heatblast closely resembles Alan, only taller and not as skinny and slightly altered. His eyes were no longer connected to the fire on his head. The rocks over his body were darker, and their pattern was different, with fewer rocks covering his inner lava body. His voice sounds like Jetray's, except deeper. In The Forge of Creation, ten year old Heatblast was almost unchanged from his appearance in the original series. However, his eyes were not connected to the fire around his head, and his Omnitrix symbol is green. In Omniverse, sixteen year old Heatblast looks the same as in Ultimate Alien, only his eyes are once again connected to the fire on his head like in the original series, he is taller and muscular, his face's design is different and his shoulder plates are slightly tilt up. His voice sounds like Ghost Rider a Marvel Comic Superhero. In Omniverse, eleven year old Heatblast is shorter and much less muscular then his sixteen year old self. When infected with a cold virus, Heatblast's fire and lava turn blue and replaces his pyrokinetic powers with cryokinetic powers instead. Heatblast wears the original Omnitrix symbol/Ultimatrix symbol/Omnitrix symbol on his chest. Gwen as Heatblast Heatblast is leaner, her chest was larger, and her face was longer and more curved. Her forearms were considerably skinnier than Ben's Heatblast. Heatblast wears the prototype Omnitrix symbol on her chest. Powers and Abilities Heatblast has the ability to generate and manipulate intense heat and fire from his body. He can form fire into any shape that he chooses. He can enhance the fire in his hands for flaming punches. Heatblast can breathe fire. Heatblast's fire can become hot enough that it could melt a tank in Viktor: The Spoils, and melt a road, almost burying Vilgax in boiling tar in Secrets, and once even burying Vilgax in the ground up to his shoulders in The Ultimate Enemy: Part 2. In Don't Drink the Water, when 4-year-old Heatblast had a temper tantrum his firepower was greatly magnified to the point that Gwen called it "supernova-hot" and the heat was so extreme that it flash vaporized the Fountain of Youth and a large portion of the cave they were in. Heatblast, when infected with a cold virus, has his powers reversed, his pyrokinesis becoming cyrokinesis, and him being constructed of icy fire rather than regular fire. Heatblast can make his flames explosive, explaining why his fire tended to blow things up on a regular basis. Heatblast can create a small fire board on which he can ride at high speeds by launching fire backwards like an engine. On this board, he has enough skill to ride in a continuous circle, as shown in Monster Weather. Heatblast is fireproof, as well as heat resistant and invulnerable to magma. Interestingly, he is also cold resistant and ice proof. According to Dwayne, Heatblast is capable of limited terrakinesis by channeling fire through the ground. One result of this capability is the ability to surf through the air on a board of rock. Heatblast has enhanced strength and durability, enough to hold his own with his fists against Dr. Viktor, making the latter stumble several steps backwards. Heatblast can swim and use his powers underwater, but with a very low intensity. Weaknesses ﻿If exposed to enough water or fire extinguishing substance, Heatblast's fire is extinguished, and must wait until he is hot again to use his fire abilities properly again. When under the effects of a cold, Heatblast's body and flames turn to blue and give him cryokinesis (ability to create and control ic e). Despite these new powers, Heatblast works completely "unfunctional" to his fiery nature and the cold still prejudiced his health a lot, so it's still technically a "weakness", albeit Ben made an excellent use of this newfound power in that episode. Heatblast's fire attacks are useless against its natural predator, Crabdozer.